


Cruelty

by Trizzas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Polydiamonds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trizzas/pseuds/Trizzas
Summary: Stories composed based on inK_AddicTion's AU.





	1. white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inK_AddicTion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inK_AddicTion/gifts).



white

In the beginning, there was no Homeworld.

It was a huge planet lost in the cosmos, lifeless, and surrounded by nothing but space and stars. It was white, but had soil as dark as the surrounding void, soil that was chock full of nutrients yet to be touched by anything other than the atmosphere.   
It was the first planet to birth a Gem. No one knew what the first Gem was, the history was too old and too vague, but the planet birthed many more. All kinds of Gems, pure and imperfect ones that climbed their way out of misshapen holes and walked the surface, content to do nothing but be nothing. 

This went on for a millennia.

Until, out of the soil, climbed out a Diamond. She was not the first, no, but she was something else. She was discolored, misshapen, or conjoined, and the Gems that were fortunate enough to witness her birth could only stand in awe as their eyes lay on something entirely new.

The Diamond, White Diamond, was a perfectly flawless white diamond. It was her hands that shot out of the ground first, fingers sinking in the dirt as she struggled to pull herself out. She was massive, a behemoth of a Diamond, and even her equals did not surpass her shoulder. Her equals were only other Diamonds, most deformed, like Red Diamond and Purple Diamond and Brown Diamond, all who looked at White Diamond and saw who they should be. From her came waves of power and authority, and the hungry Diamonds that witnessed her birth came flocking to her like birds to a nest.

Semi-united they stood, and White Diamond showed her colors. Her heart was like ice, and her moon-white eyes showed no mercy, no compassion. And her wants were very simple. She wanted the planet, which she had dubbed Homeworld, and she wanted it now.

According to history, the War of Diamonds began here, lesser Gems flocking to less violent Diamonds for comfort only to be struck down by White Diamond and her allies. Every battle was long, persistent, and never ended in peace. White Diamond’s boots had crushed many, many Gems by the time the War came to a close, and the last Diamond that dared stand against her she crushed to fine, black powder. 

With the last rebelling Diamond gone, and the rest of the Diamonds under her control, it was too easy for White Diamond to unite all Gems underneath her, take control of every civilized colony, and brand her insignia on everything and everyone.   
Her heart, which had been so cold before, found delight in the sight of giant, black flags flapping in the wind, a single white diamond stitched in the middle of it.   
And at the very heart of Homeworld, White Diamond erected her throne and declared herself Empress


	2. shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power comes with a Price.

Quartz are soldiers.

Peridots are technicians.

Pearls are property.

Sapphires are nobility, and Lapis Lazuli were the construction workers.

Agates kept everyone in line.

These were only some of the laws White Diamond laid down when Homeworld came into her clawed clutches. She made a system where everyone relied on the order. She made a system where independence was a dangerous thing. There was little fighting involved, too many Gems remembered how many Diamonds White Diamond had shattered to gain control, and the system proved to be effective. The soil stopped producing Gems at random, and under White Diamond’s watchful eye, the Kindergartens were made and monitored. Now Gems came out with purpose, perfectly made like their Diamond.

And defects were shattered.

Homeworld grew to both fear and love White Diamond, even when it became apparent that White Diamond regarded each and everyone of them as expendable and temporary. As White Diamond’s empire grew, so did her paranoia. As colonies were built on the planets away from Homeworld, her allies grew distant. White Diamond soon became the only Diamond constantly on Homeworld, furthering her fear. She wasn't a fool. She knew that her autocratic rule would be challenged eventually, and as it was a Diamond’s nature to conquer and destroy, she knew she would be challenged by her fellow Diamonds. And though Homeworld’s soil glittered with the lost fragments of the Diamonds she had killed a millennia ago, she feared the thought of her allies crushing her into beautiful, white powder. She feared the very essence of her Gem coating the fingers of someone like Red Diamond, or Brown Diamond. And with fear came anger. She waited, anger boiling inside of her, until her fellow Diamonds returned to Homeworld. 

" _White Diamond! You won't believe how well the colonies are coming along…”_

_“I commissioned my very own Pearl, White Diamond. What strange Gems they are. Oh, wait, they aren't really Gems are they?”_

_“White Diamond, you should have been there! The biggest Quartz I've ever seen just crawled out of the ground.”_

_“White Diamond…”_

They were plotting and she knew it. Their joy was fake, lies, and White Diamond had become convinced that every Diamond she had once considered an ally, an equal to her, was a defect in disguise.

They were all defects. Red Diamond’s cut was off, Brown Diamond was only half the size of a normal Diamond, and Green Diamond had only one arm.

Defects must be purged.

As soon as the thought locked itself in White Diamond’s mind, her former allies never stood a chance. With every Quartz she owned, including the biggest Quartz Red Diamond had ever seen, she marched to where her Diamonds lay and shattered them all. No words could explain how it felt to see her fingers coating in powder, to have little shards prick at her exposed skin, to hear the crunch of the remains of the Diamonds underneath her boots as she walked away from her crime.

_Crime?_

There were no protests from all of Gem Kind. They only had to look into White Diamond’s merciless and pitiless eyes and know that the massacre was justified in White Diamond’s opinion, and her opinion made up the law of Homeworld. After that night, there was only one Diamond who dared claim power over Homeworld. One Empress. And it would stay like that for many, many years.


End file.
